corelliafandomcom-20200214-history
Greenpeace
Greenpeace is a warforged druid and a member of Five Crazy Bastards. They are played by Adam. Description Appearance Greenpeace is humanoid in shape, about 6 feet tall and well-proportioned. He wears green leathers and a simple dark green hood to hide his more mechanical features. Branches and sticks of various lengths are woven into his armor and hood, as well as around the quarterstaff he carries on his back. When his sleeves are rolled up, there is an herbalism kit built into his right arm, alongside a marking depicting a unicorn spirit. Personality Biography Background Originally known as GP-420, Greenpeace was deployed alongside a small unit of warforged as a test during the Grand War, separated from his company he ran out of energy and deactivated somewhere in the Baskerwood. Many years later in the year 371, he felt his consciousness jump from seeing the moon as a blur through the trees to an abrupt and mysterious light. He awoke and saw his body wrapped in crawling vines. Breaking free of the vines he wandered the woods, an came across an elk. He observed the elk for a moment and felt a strange kinship with the creature. He felt his body shift and take the form of the elk, but that shift only lasted a moment before he reverted to his normal form, weakened and confused. He considers this day, the 24th day of the Felstone Moon, his birthday. He wandered the woods for the next four years, coming to grips with his new sentience and ability to feel emotions. Feeling a special kinship with the small woodland creatures he began to hone the powers that he had been given by the mysterious light eventually learning to maintain the forms of other creatures longer and longer. During his routine walk of the woods he came upon the camp of a young half-orc woman and her companion, a small owl. While the woman slept he conversed with the owl, learning its name, Iilah, and the name of her companion, Naalein. During their conversation, a large bear wandered into the camp and, seeing Iilah as a meal, attacked. GP-420 took the bears form and fought it off in a one on one bout, this battle woke the half-orc, who grateful that her companion had been saved, asked the name of the druid, he responded, Greenpeace. Character Information Quests Greenpeace is currently searching for the source of the bright light that granted him his connection with the spirits of the wild. Notable Items * Sending Stone * Thornkeeper Abilities Warforged Abilities * Warforged Resilience * Sentry's Rest * Integrated Protection * Specialized Design * Integrated Tool (Herbalism Kit) Druid Abilities * Druidic * Druid Circle: Circle of the Shepherd ** Speech of the Woods ** Spirit Totem ** Mighty Summoner * Spellcasting (Wisdom) * Wild Shape Druid Spells Greenpeace knows 3 druid cantrips and has access to 1st through 3rd level druid spells. As a 6th level druid, Greenpeace can prepare up to 10 of these spells each day. Cantrips * Frostbite * Produce Flame * Shillelagh 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Detect Magic * Ice Knife 2nd-level * Dust Devil * Flaming Sphere * Heat Metal * Lesser Restoration 3rd-level * Call Lightning 4th-level * Conjure Minor Elementals * Conjure Woodland Beings * Ice Storm Thornkeeper Spells * Animal Friendship (1 charge) * Barkskin (2 charges) * Locate Animals or Plants (2 charges) * Speak with Animals (1 charge) * Speak with Plants (3 charges) * Wall of Thorns (6 charges)